The Wacky Adventures of Marx and Pals
by Sweet-Gala
Summary: Marx, Magolor, Kirby, Zero Two and Dark Matter aka Lacky, a dimwitted assistant, all live together in a huge house. They live in a slightly modernized Dreamland and get themselves stuck in random, crazy situations. A collection of short stories.
1. Marx and Magolor go to the Store

"Kirby you idiot!" Marx shouted.

It was early in the morning and Marx and Magolor were just waking up to make themselves breakfast.

Well, at least that was what they were going to do.

"You ate everything," Magolor said while checking the cabinets to see if Kirby left anything untouched. "Didn't even leave fruit."

"Kirby sorry. Kirby was really hungry…" Kirby said.

"Oh yeah? Now we're all hungry!" Marx shouted.

"Calm down Marx, we'll just go to the store and buy some stuff." Magolor said.

"What is everyone yelling about early in the morning?" 02 asked floating down the stairs.

"Kirby ate everything." Magolor said.

"…Oh. Too bad. 02 said in the most apathetic voice he could. "Looks like you're all going to die of starvation."

"No. Marx and I are going to buy some food."

"Pity. I was hoping to see you all suffer from hunger."

"Psh, you're just jealous, 'cause you have to suffer every, single, day. Ha!" Marx gloated.

"I'll show you suffering you pathetic-

"Aha, that won't be necessary Zero Two," Magolor said quickly, "Let's go Marx."

So Magolor and Marx headed off to the grocery store. It was fairly quiet since it was early in the morning.

"Okay Marx, you head over to the produce section and get some fruit."

There was no response.

"Marx? Marx where did you go?" He then gave a sigh. "Great…I'll just get it myself."

Magolor went to the produce section and to his surprise saw a complete mess.

"What happened here!" Magolor gaped in surprise.

"Think fast!" a voice said. Then an apple hit Magolor in the face.

"Ow! Where did that-…Marx…" Magolor mumbled to himself.

"That's right~." Magolor turned around to see Marx sitting on a large pile of apples. "Ooh, watch your step. Banana peel."

"Huh! He looked down and heard Marx laugh. "Oh, haha, good one Marx, I don't have legs." He abruptly looked at Marx. "What did you do?"

"Hm? You mean the mess? It wasn't intentional." He tossed a strawberry in his mouth with his foot. "Delicious!"

"You can't just eat the food in the store. That's stealing."

"Thanks for the tip _Kirby_." He rolled his eyes. "I'm going where the cookies are."

When Marx tried to jump down from the apple pile he slipped and made the whole pile tumble from its shelf onto Magolor. He was completely buried under the apples.

"Whoops. Well you'll be fine." Then he kicked up an apple into his mouth and walked over to the cookie section.

"….Ugh…I swear that jester sometimes…" Magolor proceeded to dig himself from the apple pile and get back up.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" shouted a voice.

"Huh?" Magolor turned to a security Waddle Doo, "The mess? It wasn't me I swear!"

"Sure it wasn't. You're coming with me." The Waddle Doo tied him up with a beam then dragged him outside.

"I'm telling you I was framed! Get yourself over here and help me Marx!" he shouted as he was dragged out of the store.

Over in the cookie section, the whole aisle was complete wreck. Cookie packages were ripped open and crumbs laid everywhere. Marx was on the ground with a full stomach, groaning in pain.

"Ooh, I shouldn't have eaten all of those sweets…"

"Poyo. There you are. What's taking you so long to get food?"

Marx turned around to see, not to his surprise, Kirby.

"Grr…what do you mean 'What's taking so long?' We went to get food for **us**, not for **you**! Get your own!"

"…Okay."

Kirby took a step and began to inhale everything in the store. It caught Marx by surprise but he was able to grab the nearest pole with his teeth to stand his ground. By the time Kirby was done inhaling, the whole store was cleaned out.

"Mmmmm, Kirby full now. See you later Marx." Kirby said as he casually strolled out.

Marx released his grip from the pole and took a look around the store. Then he turned to the entrance that Kirby walked out of and glared.

"Kirby you gluttonous idiot…"


	2. Marx and Kirby Take a Joyride

It was noon and Marx, Magolor, and Kirby were about to have lunch.

"Hey Magolor, where are the plates?" Marx called out. He was searching through the cabinets and inside the sink.

"Uh, I think I left them in my ship. Magolor answered, "Do you mind getting them for me?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

So Marx scampered outside and into the Lor. He looked around until he spotted the plates inside the control room.

"Ah-ha. Here they are!" He went over to pick up the plates.

"Is there food in here?" said a voice.

"Huh?" Marx turned around to see that Kirby had followed him, "Why are you here? Are you stalking me or something?"

"No. Kirby just wanted to see if there was food in here," Kirby looked around and went up to the control panel. "Kirby hasn't been in here for a while. This ship is nice."

"The Lor is pretty nice isn't it? I wish I could take a ride in it once. Haha."

Kirby looked at the buttons on the control panel, "Kirby wonders if he can make it fly…It shouldn't be any harder than steering the Warp Star…"

Marx walked up to Kirby with a devious look on his face, "Ohoho, are you thinking of taking Magolor's ship out for a spin without his permission? I didn't think you would do something like that Kirby. Ahaha!"

"Poyo…" Kirby looked at a flashing green button, "Maybe this will make it fly…"

Kirby pressed the button and the Lor began to lift from the air. From inside the house Lacky saw the ship flying off.

"Oh, Magolor's leaving now. Bye Magolor!" Lacky shouted.

"I'm right here, Lacky." Magolor said.

"No you're not. Look." Lacky turned towards the direction of the Lor outside the window, "See you're flying away! Bye-bye!"

"What! What does that jester think he's doing with** my** ship!" Then he quickly floated outside to try and pursuit the ship.

* * *

><p>On the Lor, Marx was looking out the windows eating a slice of pie while Kirby was steering the ship.<p>

"Now this is a nice view!" Marx said as his eyes gleamed, "You're not bad at steering for an amateur pilot Kirby."

"Yes, Kirby very good at steer and-," but before Kirby could finish his stomach growled.

"Ugh…Kirby hungry. Be right back."

"Yea, yea just hurry up. I don't want this thing to crash or anything."

As Marx proceeded to eat his pie, the Lor began to jerk. He didn't think anything of it until it slammed into something, knocking him over.

"Ahh! What was that? He picked himself up and looked out the window to see the Lor had crashed into a large tree.

"Oh no…" Marx ran off to find Kirby, "Kirby where the heck are you!"

"Kirby eating cake," Kirby walked out into the corridor with a cake in his hand.

"You idiot! You left the ship unattended so we crashed!" Marx yelled.

"Poyo? We crashed?"

"Yes we crashed! Now get back in the control room and steer us out of here!"

"You do it. Kirby eating right now."

Marx gritted his teeth and kicked the cake out of Kirby's hand, "In case you haven't noticed, **I don't have arms**! Now get in there and get us out of this mess!"

"Okay, okay, you didn't need to kick my cake. Poyo." Kirby mumbled to himself then walked up to the control panel. Then he saw a flashing red button with words on it, "Hmm…donut press. Look Marx a donut button!"

"Donut button? You pink idiot! That says do not-"

But Kirby had already pressed the button. The Lor flew at high speed and began to lose altitude. Then the ship crashed into an open field with most of its parts lost.

"Oops, that wasn't right. Are you okay Marx?" Kirby turned around to see Marx on the ground unconscious. He tried to shake him awake but he didn't budge.

"Oh no! Kirby will get help Marx! Kirby will be right back."

So Kirby went off and left Marx alone in the ship.

* * *

><p>Marx was out cold until he felt a hard slap in the face. He woke up in a frenzy then saw that the person who slapped him was Magolor.<p>

"Ahh! What are you doing here!" he shouted in surprise.

"What were you thinking taking my ship you little sneak!" Magolor asked.

"It wasn't my idea, really! It was Kirby's fault!"

Oh yea? Then where is he, hmm?"

Marx lifted himself up and looked around the ship. To his surprise Kirby was gone.

"But…but…Kirby was-"

"The Lor lost some components. Again! Because of you! And **you're** going to find them! Or else you'll never see your ball again!"

"Gasp, you wouldn't dare!" Marx said giving Magolor a glare.

"Watch me." Then Magolor pushed Marx outside the ship.

As Marx walked off, he mumbled to himself, "Gaaahh! That little pink blob! Leaving me to deal with his mess!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kirby was at a café eating cake.<p>

"Mmm…yummy!" Kirby said. Then he looked up and pondered. "Hmm, Kirby can't shake the feeling that he's forgetting something…oh well!"

And he continued to eat his cake.


	3. Marx and Zero Two Get Trapped in a Cave

"C'mon Zero, float faster! I wanna hurry and get this over with." Marx shouted ahead.

"I don't know why I agreed to do this…," 02 sighed to himself.

Marx and 02 were head to a cave. Marx wanted to dig up some gems so he could sell them for a ton of toys and candy. But the main reason he wanted to go digging was so he could find a replacement for his rare star-shaped diamond he misplaced.

"Why do you care about some ridiculous item anyway?" 02 asked.

"Because it's rare and star-shaped! Duh! Stars are awesome!" Marx responded. "Look there's the cave!" Marx hurried inside.

"What a fool." 02 slowly floated into the cave.

"Alright! I'll just get started with this," Marx pulled out a jackhammer and placed it on the cave wall.

"Are you insane? You'll make the whole cave crumble down on us!"

"What do you care? You're already dead." Then Marx proceeded to turn on the jackhammer so it could dig into the cave.

Pieces of rock and dirt began to fall from the cave ceiling. Then they both heard a loud rumble and huge crashing sound. They turned around to see that the entrance was blocked off by huge boulders.

"You imbecile! Now look what you have done! We're trapped!" 02 shouted at Marx.

"You keep yelling like that and the whole thing will come tumbling down…" Marx mumbled.

02 slammed Marx against the cave wall, "Get us out of here, now!"

"Alright, alright, don't pop a blood vessel. Oh wait, too late. Ahaha!" Marx picked himself up from the ground, "Good thing I'm wearing my mine hat! Follow me!"

They both followed the cave path straight ahead until they came face to face with a huge wall. They looked up to see a ledge on top.

"Shoot, it's too high up. Gimme a boost up Zero," Marx said.

"I could. Or I could float ahead and leave you to rot. That sounds like a better idea if you ask me." 02 responded.

"What? You can't do that! What would the others think?"

"I don't care what they think."

"Hmph, what if you come across a dirt wall? You better hope you can dig with those wings of yours!"

"…You have a point. You could be useful to get me out of here." 02 picked Marx up and forcefully tossed him up into the cave ceiling. Then he fell down onto the ledge.

"Aghhh! What's your problem! I know you did that on purpose!" Marx shouted.

"Yes. I did. Now get up. The faster I get out of here, the better." Then 02 floated ahead.

"Hmph!" Marx got up, spat the dirt he had in mouth and continued to walk.

They continued to follow the path until the path diverged into two ways.

"I say we go right," Marx said.

"Really? Then I'm going left," 02 said.

"Suit yourself," So Marx followed the path on the right.

"Hopefully he'll get mauled by bats." 02 said to himself.

02 floated down the left path until he came to a dead-end.

"Hm, it looks like this wasn't the right path after all…"

So he turned around and headed to the right path. He caught up to Marx and saw him digging at a dirt wall with his feet.

"What are you doing?" 02 asked.

"I can hear something. It sounds like outside. We're almost free! Yeah!" Marx kicked his foot into the wall. It was stuck for a moment then he jerked it out of the wall. Then water began to pour out.

"Oh what's this? Water? That doesn't make sense." Marx pondered.

"It doesn't make sense…," 02 repeated, "Unless…Marx, you dug right into a-"

But before he could finish a huge torrent of water rushed into the cave. It forced Marx and 02 into the opposite side of the cave wall. The water torrent was strong enough to break through the cave wall and send them outside.

"Argh! My eye! I can't see anything!" 02 roared. He tried to rub his eye with his wing until his vision came back. Then he turned around to see Marx on the ground.

"Cough, cough, well at least we're out of the cave…You should thank me." Marx said.

"**You're** the one who got us into this mess!"

"Whatever..." Marx shook himself dry until his hat came off. Then when he went to pick it up, his eyes began to gleam. "Yes! Yes!"

"What are you so happy about?" 02 asked.

"Good news. You know my star-shaped diamond? It was in my hat the whole time! Isn't that funny? Hahaha!"

"Funny? You think me getting trapped in a cave with **you**, then having to suffering severe pain from a water current only to learn all of this to be a complete waste of time is **funny**!"

"Uh…hehe. I'll see ya later? Hehe." Then Marx quickly dashed away.

"Get back here! You're going to pay for this!"


	4. Zero Two Becomes a Teacher

It was a quiet day and Marx, Magolor, Kirby, and Lacky were watching a sitcom on TV.

"Ahaha, he trip on the sidewalk!" Lacky laughed.

"Too bad he didn't fall flat on his face. Now that would've been hilarious!" Marx responded.

"Poyo, he dropped his burger. Now it's going to go to waste…" Kirby said.

"How did he trip in the first place? There's nothing there." Magolor said.

Just then 02 floated in front of the television, blocking everyone's view.

"Hey, move it or lose it! You're in the way!" Marx said.

"All of you are imbeciles with short attention spans, so I'm going to force all of you to take a class."

"What kind of class sir? A woodshop class? A cooking class?" Lacky asked.

"Poyo! Cooking class? Kirby wants to take it!" Kirby exclaimed.

"**No!** It's a normal class with normal subjects like math and science."

"That's dumb. I know enough math to get me through life, now move it redeye," Marx said.

02 gave Marx a slight glare then without removing his glare slammed the television set into the wall, shattering it.

"Hey! I paid good money for that!" Magolor shouted.

"**Shut up!** You'll be able to watch your precious TV again once you prove to me you're not an imbecile."

"Pfft! Hahaha, you're never going to watch TV again Kirby!" Marx laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing Marx. You don't seem too bright yourself." 02 said.

"We'll see about that. Hehe."

"Well I guess I'll take the class. This should be a snap." Magolor bragged.

* * *

><p>02 escorted Marx, Magolor, Kirby, and Lacky to a room that was setup like a classroom. They took their seats and saw a piece of paper set down in front of them.<p>

"Look sir! This paper has a bunch of squiggies!" Lacky said.

"They aren't 'squigglies' you dolt! They are math problems. Very easy math problems. If you can solve these problems, then you'll prove to me you're not a complete imbecile," 02 said.

"I feel as if you're insulting my intelligence…" Magolor responded.

"I am. Now shut up and complete the assignment."

"Done." Marx said.

"What? You're done aready?" 02 sounded surprised.

"Ohoho, I see. You think I'm stupid or something huh? Well in your big-eyed face!" Then he slammed the paper onto 02's desk.

"I'm done too," Magolor rose from his seat and placed the paper on 02's desk, "I find this ridiculous."

"Kirby stuck…" Kirby said.

"On which problem?" Lacky asked.

"The last one. Kirby not sure if it's a trick question. What does 0 + 2 equal?"

"Well that's easy! Who knew you were so stupid Kirby! 0 + 2 equals zero squared because it's double the nothing. Just like my master's name."

Magolor listened to Kirby and Lacky's conversation and placed his hand over his face, "I swear those two…," he sighed.

"Okay, that makes sense! Poyo!" So Kirby and Lacky finished up their papers and turned them in.

"Now that everyone is done, shut up while I grade your papers," 02 said.

Marx turned towards Magolor, "Pst, hey Magolor watch this. Hehe."

Then Marx turned towards Kirby to get his attention, "Pst, Kirby you wanna know the fastest way to past this class?"

"Poyo? What?"

"By dividing by zero. It's a complicated math procedure that only _you_ could possible pull off. Here, inhale these scissors."

Kirby inhaled the scissors and turned into Cutter Kirby.

"Okay, but why did Kirby have to transform?" Kirby asked.

Marx signaled for Kirby to lean closer, "In order to divide by zero, you have to strike the source if you catch my drift," he whispered. Then he pointed in 02's direction.

"Ohhh, Kirby gets you," Kirby paused for a moment, "But when does Kirby strike?"

"You'll know when the time is right. Hehe." Then Marx leaned back in his seat.

By then 02 was done grading the papers.

"Hm, well Magolor received 100% and miraculously Marx did too…as for Kirby and Lacky, I'm not sure if you were trying to flatter me or if you two are just that stupid: 0 + 2 equals 2, not zero squared. Anyways, Kirby you received a C and Lacky you received a D.

"D is for Dark Matter! Yay! Lacky shouted.

"No, it's for dimwit. Now shut up." 02 turned around to write on the board, "Now if any of you can solve this math problem, then you can leave."

Marx quietly yawned, put a small piece of paper in his mouth, and began to chew. Then he took out a straw. Magolor notice and became suspicious.

"Marx, what are you up to?" he whispered to him.

"Hm? Oh nothing. Just gonna hit 02 in the back of the head. Heh," Marx whispered back.

Marx spat the piece of paper through the straw. But at that moment, 02 turned around so the paper wad hit him right in the eye.

"**Ahhhhhhhh!**," 02 roared. Everyone became startled by the sudden outburst. When Marx realized what he did, he panicked and dashed out of the room.

"**Who did that!**" 02 roared again. "**Who was foolish enough to think that would be funny!**"

Kirby inconveniently thought that this was "the right time" Marx was talking about so he removed the cutter from his hat and threw it at 02, narrowly missing his wing.

"Kirby almost divided by zero!" Kirby shouted with glee.

Just then 02 lurched forward into Kirby's face then glared at him, "**So you think that little prank of yours was funny?**"

"No, that's Marx's job." Kirby replied.

"So now you think you're smart?"

"No, that's Magolor's job." Kirby answered sincerely.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"No, that's Lacky's job."

Magolor tried signaling for Kirby to stop talking.

"Okay then Kirby. Do you know what your job will be?" 02 picked up Kirby, floated towards the back of the room, tossed him into the room's closet then slammed the door shut.

"Poyo. Why did you lock Kirby up?" Kirby asked knocking on the closet door.

02 floated back to the front of the classroom ignoring Kirby, "**Does anyone else want to test me?**"

"I thought you were the one testing us, sir." Lacky said.

"Do **not** start with me Lacky!" 02 gave an exasperated sigh, "Ugh…my eye is killing me…Wait…where's Marx?"

"Uh…he ditched class…" Magolor replied.

"Of course he would. You know what, I'm done. You're all imbeciles."

"Hey! I passed that test with flying colors!" Magolor said.

"I don't care. You're still an imbecile."

"I'm happy I got a D! I'm going to aim for a Z next time!" Lacky said.

02 placed a wing over his face, "How did I spawn such an idiot?"

"That says a lot about you doesn't it 02?" Magolor said.

02 glared at Magolor, "I advise you not be snarky towards me like your little jester friend. You will regret it."

"I'm just saying…" Magolor floated up from his seat, "Well thanks for wasting my time with kindergarten work. I'm gonna go now." Then he floated out of the room.

"Weee! That was fun!" Lacky shouted.

"Shut up Lacky. Let's go." So 02 left the room with Lacky following beside him.

* * *

><p>…<p>

A few hours went by. A knock came from the back of the room.

"Poyo…can you let Kirby out now. Kirby hungry…"


	5. Magolor and 02 Get Stuck in a Storm

"I can't believe this just happened…" Magolor said with a sigh.

"I can't believe you couldn't see the giant tree that _caused_ this to happen." 02 responded.

It was a gloomy cloudy day and Magolor and 02 were just returning home after looking for the Lor's missing parts. That was until Magolor crashed the Lor into a huge pine tree leaving the Lor a wreck and them stuck the woods without a quick way home. They were standing in front of the wreckage, pondering on what to do.

"It wasn't my fault. It's incredibly foggy right now. You said it was going to be a clear day!" Magolor said.

"Don't pin this on me, fool. I told you it might be a clear day."

Magolor mumbled to himself, "'Might' was a huge understatement". He looked up into the sky and saw thick black clouds gathering. "Looks like there's going to be a downpour today."

"Then we better get going." 02 said then floated on ahead.

"What? I can't just leave my ship here!" Magolor protested then he flew back towards the ship.

"Then stay and get soaked by the rain, it's no concern of mine." 02 said without turning around.

Magolor looked at 02 then looked back at the ship. He felt a drop of rain hit his face then another. Suddenly he felt a whole bunch of raindrops hit his face. Then he sighed and stroked the side of the ship, "Don't worry Lor, I'll come back for you." He floated away from it and shouted, "Wait for me 02!"

The two floated along looking for a way out of the woods. It was made worse since a thick fog obscured their view.

"Ugh, I can't see a thing. Hey 02 can you float up and look for a way out of these woods?" Magolor asked.

"Fine." 02 said.

He floated above trees to look ahead. He was able to see the path leading out of the woods.

"There is an exit and we're very close to it," 02 shouted down to Magolor.

"That's great! Let's go!" Magolor shouted back.

But just when 02 was going to float back down he was struck by lightning, "**Arrrrrggghhh!**" he shouted, then he floated back to Magolor slightly charred.

Magolor cringed from the sight, "Urm, are you okay?"

"**I'm fine!**" 02 snapped, "Now let's get going!"

So the two continued to float along until they came to a muddy yet slightly steep slop. By then it was raining harder than before.

"Well looks like we'll have to float up this slope huh?"

"It appears so." 02 responded.

They floated up the slope until suddenly a mudslide came down. 02 floated high enough to avoid it but Magolor was caught off guard and was toppled over by the mudslide. 02 looked on with apathy until the mudslide finally stopped. Then he floated over to where Magolor was who had his head stuck.

"Can't…move…or breathe…help me…" Magolor said in a muffled voice.

02 rolled his eye and proceeded to tug Magolor out of the mud. While doing so, he accidentally ripped Magolor's cloak but he managed to get him out.

"My cloak! Look what you did to my cloak!" Magolor yelled fidgeting with it.

"You ungrateful imbecile. I should have left you there to suffocate!" 02 shouted back.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Magolor turned around to face the slope again, "You float up ahead, and I'll catch up with you."

So 02 floated up the slope while Magolor fiddled with his torn cloak, "I guess I'll have to mend it or something…" he sigh. Suddenly he saw a flash of light and heard someone shouting. He looked up to see 02 was struck by lightning again and looked even more charred.

"**Arrrrrgghh! Accursed weather!**" he heard 02 shouting.

Magolor floated up to catch up to 02 and pretended like he didn't notice anything, "We should continue," he said.

"**I know that! You were the one stalling to mess with your cloak!**"

"You don't need to snap at me…"

They both managed to float up the slope and float down to the other side. By then they were out of the woods but now they by a riverbed.

"And it looks like we'll have to float right across, eh 02? Hahaha," Magolor laughed.

All 02 did was glare at him.

"Ahem, well let's go," Magolor said quickly.

Just when they were floating across, Magolor's ears twitched as he heard a loud rushing sound from afar. He turned to the side to see a huge tsunami headed their way.

"Wait a minute! That's not possible!" he shouted.

"What's not possible?" 02 asked. But before Magolor could answer they were both caught in the tidal wave.

Once the water receded they were both on the edge of the riverbed. Magolor rose up, coughed a bit and wrung his ears dry. 02 shook his wings dry and ended up soaking Magolor again. Magolor rolled his eyes and sighed.

"**Why do horrible things keep happening to me!?**" 02 shouted towards the sky.

"I guess you're a magnet for bad luck," Magolor took a look at the surroundings, "I'm not sure where we are. Could you float up and see if the house is any closer 02?"

02 grumbled then floated up to the sky to see where they were. He was able to see the house. "We're almost there. A few miles it seems."

"Okay, let's get a move one!" Magolor said happily.

Just as 02 was floating back down, once again he was struck by lightning leaving him even more charred than before. "**Arrrrrrgggggghhhhh! Why does this keep happening to me!?**" 02 shouted in anger.

"Well you see 02, you act as a lightningrod. The higher in the air you are, the more likely you'll get struck by lightning," Magolor explained.

"And you didn't tell me this because?" 02 asked sternly.

"Well if I told you then I would have to float up to check which means I'll get struck. Besides you're a big guy, you can take a few bolts. Right?"

02 glared at Magolor for a bit, then grabbed him by his cloak and slammed him into a nearby tree. When he floated over to where he was, he realized that Magolor was knocked out.

"Hm, it appears I slammed him into the tree a little too hard," 02 said to himself. So 02 grabbed Magolor's cloak again and dragged him along towards the house.

They eventually made back to the house. When 02 opened the door, he saw Marx and Lacky on the sofa watching TV. Marx turned around and saw that Magolor was covered in grass and mud while 02 was drenched and charred.

"Ahahahaha, where were you guys, playing in the mud? You two are a mess!" Marx laughed.

"Hello sir! How was your day?" Lacky asked with excitement.

02 glared at them both. He took Magolor's body and threw him at Marx, knocking him over. Then he flew over to Lacky, slapped him, and floated up stairs without saying a word.

"I'm guessing not so good, sir? Ouch…" Lacky said.


	6. Marx and Pals Throw a Costume Party Pt1

It was a clear evening day and everyone in the house was doing their own thing. That was until Kirby tumbled down the stairs wrapped in toilet paper.

"Kirby, I'm sure you don't need _that_ much toilet paper…" Magolor said.

"You look like a mummy, Kirby!" Lacky said.

Mummy? That gives me a great idea! We should throw a costume party!" Marx suggested.

"Ugh, you and your ridiculous ideas…" 02 said.

"You don't have to attend. Besides, this would be a great time to try on my new costume I've been working on! Aha, be right back," then Marx scampered up the stairs.

"A costume party sounds like fun," Magolor said.

"Ooh, ooh, can I go? Can I go?" Lacky asked.

"Well, sure…but what are you going to wear?"

"Poyo. Can someone help Kirby now?" Kirby said in a muffled voice. He was rolling around the floor trying to get the toilet paper off of him.

"Oh sorry Kirby," Magolor said. Then he tore some of the toilet paper off of him so Kirby could move his arms, feet, and talk clearly.

"That's better," Kirby said. Then he turned to Lacky, "Kirby has an idea for your costume!"

Kirby ran outside and gathered two huge leaves from a tree. Then he ran back in the house, grabbed some string and tied the leaf stems together so it looked like a bowtie.

"Here you go. You can go as a sunflower!" Kirby said to Lacky. Then he taped the leaves on him.

"Wow! This is great!" Lacky said.

02 rolled his eye, "That's pathetic. You could at least dress a something intimidating if you plan on attending this absurd event."

"Like what, sir?" Lacky asked.

Just then Marx came down the stairs with his costume on. He was wearing a halo, an eye patch, and some familiar wings, "Ta-da! What do you think guys?"

"Poyo, nice 02 costume Marx," Kirby said.

Magolor's eyes widened. He made a quick glance at 02 then back at Marx, "Aha, uh Marx? Are you sure you want to wear that homemade 02 costume in front of you-know-who? Because-

Before Magolor could finish, 02 lashed out at Marx, "Insolent fool! You are really pushing my patience!"

"Hahaha, really? You should be flattered. I wanted to wear a scary costume," Marx said.

"Liar! You're doing this to mock me. And you don't look remotely scary! You look like some foolish fairy-angel-pirate hybrid."

"Well sheesh 02. I didn't know you felt that way about yourself. Hahaha!

"Wow sir, I didn't know you were a pirate." Lacky said.

02 was becoming frustrated. He was going to yell some more but instead he calmed himself and floated back up stairs and into him room without saying anything.

"Now that killjoy is gone, Magolor you call up a bunch of people and Kirby you hang up these flyers! This is going to be great~" Marx said.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and the costume party was already underway. Many people came, dressed up in their favorite costumes. Magolor was carrying a staff while dressed in a wizard costume. It was composed of a robe decorated in stars and a cone shaped hat. He was at the door greeting people.<p>

"Hello, welcome to our costume party," Magolor said to the Waddle Dee coming in.

"Wow, nice princess costume!" The Waddle Dee said.

"Huh, I'm not a princess, I'm a wizard!" Magolor said.

"Then why are you wearing a princess hat?"

"It's a wizard hat!"

The Waddle Dee shrugged, "Whatever dude," Then the Waddle Dee walked in.

Magolor gave an annoyed sigh and closed the door, "I think that's everyone," he said to himself.

Kirby walked by in his toilet paper mummy costume and tugged on Magolor's robe, "Poyo. Magolor do you have any apples?"

Magolor turned around, "Huh? Yea there's plenty in the refrigerator. Why?"

"Kirby going to make caramel apples!"

Magolor scratched his head, "Haha, Kirby it's costume party, not a Halloween party."

"Then Kirby might make pie too. Kirby in the mood to bake pie. Poyo."

So Kirby went to the kitchen, setup the pot and other stuff to start making the caramel. Then he turned on the stove, put the ingredients in the pot, and left it there to boil. Just then a Plasma Wisp came up to Kirby.

"Hey there. You're Kirby right? Whatcha doing in there?" the Plasma Wisp asked.

"Kirby making caramel and apple pie next." Kirby said.

"Sounds tasty." The Plasma Wisp went up to the pot that was boiling caramel, "It'll never finish at that temperature. You gotta turn up the heat!" He turned the temperature of the stove on high.

"Kirby sure that the stove wasn't meant to go up that high…" Kirby said.

"Nonsense. The caramel will get done faster." The Plasma Wisp looked at the pot. The caramel inside began to boil violently, "See? It's almost ready it looks like."

They both watched as the caramel boiled until they heard a loud, high-pitched screeching sound coming from the pot.

"Uh, maybe you should turn the stove off Kirby. I think it might explode." The Plasma Wisp said.

"But you just said the caramel would get done faster," but when Kirby turned around the Plasma Wisp was gone. He turned around to look at the pot again and saw the caramel was inflating like yeast.

"Poyo! This isn't good!" Kirby tried to run but he tripped on the toilet paper from his costume and instead hit the kitchen wall. He tried to untangle himself so he could get up but before he could it was too late. The caramel exploded and left the whole kitchen covered in caramel and Kirby stuck against the wall covered in it.

Magolor heard the small explosion from the living room, "Huh, what was that?"

He quickly floated into the kitchen but as soon as he saw the mess he quickly turned around and pretended he didn't see anything. While whistling, he casual floated away, "I'm not cleaning that."

* * *

><p>Marx had just got through playing some games and was relaxing on the sofa eating candy. That was when a Bronto Burt girl and Poppy Bro Jr. came up to him.<p>

"Hello there. Are you enjoying the party?" Marx asked them.

"Yes," the Poppy Bro said, "Hey are you 02?"

"Yea, I am."

"See I told ya it was him," the Poppy Bro said to the Bronto Burt. Then he turned back to Marx, "I always thought you were a lot scarier and stuff."

"Well I'm not-,"

Just then Marx realized that they really thought he was 02. He gave a small smirk and decided to play along with it, "Well I'm not. That's all a myth."

"I thought you lived on Dark Star," the Bronto Burt said.

"I came here because it was too dark. Couldn't see anything. Hahaha."

"Since when do you laugh? I thought you couldn't feel positive emotions or something like that," the Poppy Bro asked.

"I got therapy. I'm not emo anymore now. Hehe." Marx said.

"Oh and I also heard you were a giant eyeball," the Broto Burt said.

"Nope, Kirby just jabbed one of my eyes out so now I wear this eye patch." Marx said.

"What about the bleeding and stuff?" the Poppy Bro asked.

"Eye surgery." Marx responded.

"Ohhhh," the Bronto Burt and Poppy Bro said.

"It's great that you're letting us ask you all these questions 02, the Bronto Burt said, "We thought you'd try and kill us by now."

"Hahaha, nah. It was fun talking to you two," Marx said.

As the two kids left, Lacky floated by and thought that Marx was really 02, "Hi sir! I'm glad you decided to join the party!"

Marx looked up at him and rose an eyebrow, "Lacky, it's me."

"Well of course I know you're you, sir. It's not like you're an imposter or anything,"

Marx shook his head but decided to use this to his advantage, "Right, sure. Make yourself useful and get me some candy from Marx's room."

"I didn't know you ate candy, sir."

"Don't question me! Get me some candy…fool!" Marx said, "Hehehe, this is fun." He thought to himself afterwards."

"Okay! Coming right up!" Lacky said.


	7. Marx and Pals Throw a Costume Party Pt2

Lacky flew up stairs and went into Marx's room to get the candy. As soon as he came out, he saw 02 in the hallway.

"Oh there you are sir! Here's the candy you wanted." He said.

02 stared at the candy then stared at Lacky, "Imbecile. I never asked for candy. And what makes you think I can _eat_ it? Am I supposed to shove it into my eye?"

"You had a mouth a few seconds ago."

02 gave Lacky a strange look, "What are you talking about?"

"Well downstairs you were talking to some kids saying how you used to have two eyes but Kirby jammed one out, how you don't bleed anymore, and how you got therapy so could be happy and stuff."

"Over my undead body I could be happy! Where did you witness this?"

"Follow me!"

02 quickly floated down stairs to see what Lacky was talking about. Before Lacky could lead him there, the Poppy Bro from before came up to 02.

"Hey, that's a nice 02 costume. You're missing the eye patch though," the Poppy Bro said.

02 gave the Poppy Bro a glare, "Eye patch!? This is no costume, fool! I _am_ the real 02!"

"Nah, the real 02 is over there." the Poppy Bro pointed in the direction where Marx was.

02 looked and became furious. He pushed the Poppy Bro out of the way and went up to Marx, "What do you think you're doing you irritating jester!?"

"He claims he's the real 02. As if." the Poppy Bro said.

"Oh it's just another fan of mine. How do you do? You have a nice costume," Marx said.

"**Costume? COSTUME!? You're the one wearing that horrible costume to make a mockery of me! And you're tarnishing my reputation with your lies**!"

Marx gave a small smirk, "Excuse me mister, if you don't show me respect, I'm going to have to unleash my wrath on you or something."

02 stared at Marx for a bit, "…Or something. I'll show you **wrath**." He turned around to face the Poppy Bro, "I'm sure you're aware that 02 can fly correct?" he asked.

"Of course!" the Poppy Bro replied.

"Well then…" 02 grabbed Marx and opened a window, "**Start flying!**" Then 02 threw Marx far out the window. The Poppy Bro listened to Marx scream until he faded out.

"Wow, look at him go! That's definitely the real 02," the Poppy Bro said.

02 angrily put his wing over his face and shook his head, "I give up. You're obviously a stupid child…"

Suddenly Lacky flew up to 02, "Hey you, have you seen my master? He has a halo and some white wings."

02 smacked Lacky then floated back upstairs. Lacky ended up dizzy from the impact but he finally realized that was 02 who smacked him.

"Oh, sorry for mistaking Marx for you, sir. My bad." Lacky shook himself rapidly and the leaf bowtie he was wearing fell off. The Poppy Bro looked at the leaf bowtie then back at Lacky.

"Ahhhhhh! Dark Matter!" the Poppy Bro screamed.

"Dark Matter? Where?" Lacky looked around.

"D-d-don't hurt me please! I'm too young to be possessed!" the Poppy Bro ran out the house crying. Everyone else in the house turned around to look at Lacky.

"Um…hi?" Lacky said nervously.

Everyone began to scream, "Dark Matter!? Ahhhh!" The whole place was in chaos. People were scrambling to leave the house, shoving and pushing each other out the door. Magolor was caught by surprise and ended up trampled. Some even jump out of the windows. By the time everyone was out, the living room was a mess.

"Where did everyone go? Lacky asked.

Magolor picked himself up and dusted himself off, "Apparently you scared everyone off with your presence. I guess that paper-thin disguise was enough for people to think you weren't Dark Matter."

"…Oh…" Lacky looked down with disappointment.

He went over to Lacky and patted him, "Don't feel bad. They're probably scared because Dark Matter has gotten a bad reputation in the past." Just then they both heard a loud crashing sound from outside.

"What was that?" Lacky asked.

Magolor hurried outside and saw that the Waddle Dee from before was playing around on the Lor. The Lor was covered in graffiti. Magolor became furious. "What do you think you're doing to my ship!?"

"Just checking it out. It's pretty rad. I thought it could be cool with flames and my name on it. Hahaha," the Waddle Dee said.

"Clean this up now! I can't believe someone would do this to my poor Lor."

"Psh, are you crazy? I'm not cleaning this. But I'm sure you can figure something out, little princess. Hehe."

Magolor twitched and continuously whacked the Waddle Dee with his wizard staff. The Waddle Dee tried to run away but Magolor chased after him and continued to hit him until he was away from the house.

He floated back towards the house and looked at his ship, "Well at least it isn't missing any parts and everything is still attached…" As soon as he said that both wings of the Lor fell off.

After giving an annoyed look, he floated into the house. He looked around and saw Lacky floating into the kitchen and 02 floating downstairs.

"Ugh…this place is a mess," 02 said, "I knew that party would be a disaster."

"No you didn't." Magolor said.

02 glared at him.

"By the way, where's Kirby?" Magolor asked, "I haven't seen him in a while."

"I know, I know!" Lacky yelled excitedly from the kitchen, "He's under all of this caramel! Look!"

Magolor went to the kitchen and saw Kirby covered in caramel and stuck to the wall. Then he looked at Lacky, "You get him out."

"Okay!" Lacky said.

Magolor floated out of the kitchen and back into the living room where 02 was, "I guess we have to clean this up, huh?"

"No, we're going to leave it like this. Of course we have to clean it up!" 02 shouted.

"Well I'm going to go fix my ship first, but I guess Marx can-"

He cut himself off and looked around, "Actually I haven't seen Marx for a while. Do you know where he is?"

"Who cares?" 02 responded, and floated off.

Magolor floated back outside and shrugged, "Hmm, well I'm sure he'll show up eventually. He probably left so he could get away with not cleaning up…"

* * *

><p>…<p>

Far off from the house, Marx was stuck in a huge tree trapped between some branches. He was dangling upside down from his 02 wings.

"Heeeeeyy! Someone help me! I can't hang out here all night!"


	8. Marx and Pals Have a Blackout

"C'mon swerve right! That car is catching up to you!" Marx said.

"Stop heckling me. I know what I'm doing." Magolor responded.

It was nighttime and Marx was watching Magolor play a video game.

"There's the goal! You're almost there Magolor."

"Just a little bit more…"

Suddenly all the electricity in the house went out.

Magolor stared blankly at the screen, "Oh what the-

**"Marx!"** 02 yelled floating from upstairs.

Marx gave an exasperated sigh, "Jeez 02, not everything unfortunate that happens is my fault."

"It usually is."

"Poyo, the microwave stopped working!" Kirby said running from the kitchen. He couldn't see where he was going to he ran into the sofa, "Oof, it's too dark. Kirby can't see anything."

"Can't you turn into Fire Kirby? Look for a match or something." Marx said.

"That's a great idea!" Kirby ran back towards the kitchen, hitting walls and other objects along the way.

Magolor finally rose from where he was sitting and looked around, "There's probably something wrong with the wiring or a power shortage."

"Oh I have an idea!" Marx said with enthusiasm, "Maybe if 02 stuck his wing in a power socket, it'll cause a power surge. And since he's already dead, he won't die of electrocution! Hahaha!"

There was silence for a bit, then 02 smacked Marx with his wing.

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't feel **pain** you imbecile!" he shouted.

"Ow…how do you even know where I'm standing?" Marx asked.

"I can see in the dark."

Marx became irritated, "Then why do you even care that the electricity is off!?"

"The possibility that it could've of been one of your pranks was enough for me to care."

"I can see a tad bit. Since you can fully see in the dark, lead me to the electric box. I might need your help too," Magolor said.

"Fine."

"Yea, then you could be used as a lightning rod!" Marx ran before 02 could get the chance to hit him again, but he tripped over the game controller, toppled into the basement and hit his head against the floor knocking him unconscious.

"Well deserved," 02 said.

"Marx, are you okay?" Magolor shouted into the basement.

"Don't you have an electric box to attend to?" 02 pushed him away from the basement opening, "The box is upstairs in the hall."

02 led Magolor upstairs and into the hallway. Magolor went up to the electric box and opened it, pulling a bunch of wires out.

"Here hold these for me," Magolor tossed the wires over 02 and began to try and connect some open-ended copper wires, "Now if I just connect this one here, the circuit will-"

But as soon as he connected them, both him and 02 got electrocuted. The lights in the house began to flicker on and off.

Meanwhile while the lights were flickering, in the kitchen, Kirby was able to get a quick glance of where the matches were.

"Poyo! There they are!" Kirby lit a match, inhaled it, and transformed into Fire Kirby, "Now Kirby can see!"

Back up upstairs, Magolor and 02's electrocution stopped and so did the flickering. It became pitch dark again.

**"You idiot!"** 02 shouted. He took all the wires off of him and threw them at Magolor.

"…Ugh…that wasn't suppose to happen…honest." Magolor was swaying back and forth, still dizzy from the electrocution.

"Forget it. Fix it in the morning."

"…Yea, I guess."

Magolor and 02 floated back downstairs and saw that the room was somehow lit. They realized the source came from Kirby's fire hat.

"Oh, good job Kirby! That'll do for now." Magolor said.

"Yay! Now we can all see!" Kirby ran towards him, but in the process his fire hat touched the curtains and lit it on fire.

"Kirby! Your hat! The curtains!"

"Poyo?" Kirby turned around and ran back towards the curtains to put the fire out, but ended up lighting the sofa on fire too.

Magolor grabbed both of his ears and tugged them down, "Kirby, you're going to burn everything in sight!"

02 put his wing over his face and shook his head, giving an exasperated sigh.

Soon the fire spread across the floor and onto other furniture. Magolor ran into the kitchen and filled up several buckets of water. He came back into the now smoke filled room and tossed the water everywhere. The water managed to put out all of the fire, but it also left 02 soaked. Kirby was left soaked and charred, along with his Fire ability rendered useless.

"Oops, Kirby sorry." Kirby said.

Magolor looked around at the drenched floors and tattered furniture and sighed, "It's fine Kirby…we'll just have to buy some new things."

At that moment, the lights flickered on and all the electric appliances were working again.

"Aha! I knew it would work. I guess it was just a delayed reaction."

"Too bad we had to get **electrocuted** for it to **work!**" 02 shouted.

From the basement, Marx had just regained consciousness, "Ugh, stupid controller…" He came up from the basement and saw Magolor, 02, and Kirby standing around charred and soaked. The rug was wet along with the furniture burnt up and smoke lingering in the room.

"All I have to say is, you can't pin this one on me this time. Ahahaha!" he laughed.


	9. Marx and Pals Get Lost in a Desert

"How did this happen? No really. How did this happen?" Magolor asked.

"Uh…we were just walking and then…we just ended up here." Marx said.

"Ooooh, are we at the beach? Look at all the sand." Lacky said.

"Does it look like a beach? There's no water! Nothing but dry air!" 02 shouted.

"Kirby thristy…" Kirby said.

Marx, Magolor, Kirby, 02, and Lacky stood in the middle of a scorching hot desert, looking around in all directions to see if they could find a way out.

"There doesn't seem to be anything but sand. Not even a single cactus in sight…" Magolor said. He floated up a bit higher to see if he can get a better view. "Sand everywhere…" he sighed.

"Well I guess we can just keep going straight. It's not like it will make a difference." Marx said.

"We can follow that big shiny thing in the sky!" Lacky suggested.

02 gave an annoyed sigh, "That's the sun, Lacky."

"Oh! It's really shiny!" Lacky began to stare at the sun. A few seconds passed and he began to scream, "Ahh! I can't see! I can't see! Everything's gone! My eye hurts!"

"Idiot. That's what you get for starting at the sun. You're just going to have to follow the sound of our voices until your vision returns."

Lacky continued to wince in pain but still had an optimistic tone in his voice, "Okay."

"Well enough standing around in this heat. Let's get going!" Marx said.

So they all walked and floated for a few minutes. They continued to search left and right for any sign of greenery or water but no luck. The few minutes gradually turned into a few hours and soon enough everyone was exhausted.

Marx flopped face first into the sand, "Oh my Nova, how long has it been!?"

Magolor wiped his forehead, "About two hours I'm guessing, but it could be less since we've been going like this for a while now."

"Kirby tired _and _thirsty…" Kirby said quietly to himself. He turned away from everyone then took out a water bottle, "Kirby was hoping to save this, but this heat is too much." He opened the water bottle and began to gulp down the water.

Magolor turned in Kirby's direction and saw that he had something in his hand, "Kirby, what do you have there?"

Kirby flinched and quickly turned to Magolor with the water bottle behind his back, "Poyo? Nothing!" he looked around as if he had something to hide then slowly backed away.

Marx lifted himself up from the sand and looked at Kirby, "Liar! You have something! What are you hiding!?"

"Kirby said nothing!" he said as he began to back up faster, but then Magolor quickly flew behind him. Kirby tried to make a run for it in the opposite direction but Marx jumped in front of him. Then Magolor grabbed the water bottle Kirby was hiding.

"You had water this whole time!? How could you?" Magolor asked. As soon as he grabbed the bottle, Marx jumped at him and tried to take it from him. "Agh! What are you doing!?" Magolor shouted.

"Give me the bottle! My throat is so dry, I can't even laugh!" Marx said.

"Wait your turn, I'm thristy too!" Magolor pushed Marx away with one hand and proceeded to open the bottle with his other hand. When he opened it, Marx dove at him knocking him over and spilling the water which quickly evaporated when it touched the sand.

"There goes Kirby's water…" Kirby sighed.

"Ahhh! Noo!" Marx and Magolor both shouted as they dove at the spot where the water spilled. Magolor tried to pick up the sand where the water spilled but the sand dried up by then. Marx tried to lick up the water, but all he tasted was sand and began spit it out.

"You two look pathetic," 02 said.

Marx got up from the ground, walked up to 02 and kicked sand into his eye.

**Arrrrrrrggggghhh!**he shouted, "You're lucky I can't see well! I would have buried you deep in sand by now!"

"Hooray sir, now we both have bad eyesight!" Lacky said with glee.

02 grumbled and rubbed his eye with his wing to try and get the sand out, "Shut up, Lacky!"

Everyone continued to trek through the desert and the heat got worse. More hours passed until they began to trudge along and made frequent stops to catch their breath.

Kirby began to pant, "Kirby…hungry…can't…go on…so…thirsty…"

Marx fell on his back and hung his tongue out, "That's it. I'm done. Go on without me."

"Gladly." 02 said in an apathetic voice.

Magolor took off his cloak and began to fan Marx, "Come on Marx, you can't just lay there. You'll pass out from the heat."

"We're going nowhere fast. We're doomed anyway," Marx said.

"Not if we-" suddenly Magolor cut himself off and stopped fanning Marx. He quickly floated up and began to shout excitedly, "Green! I see green!"

"What!?" Marx quickly rose up with a huge grin on his face, "Thank Nova above we're not going to die!"

"Poyo! Poyo! Kirby sees it too!" Kirby shouted.

"Let's go everyone!" Magolor said.

So everyone went in the direction the greenery was in. They were in such a rush that they didn't even think about the blazing heat. Eventually after a few minutes they made it back to Dreamland's mainland. Then they proceed to head to the house.

Marx, Magolor, Kirby, and 02 all gave a sigh of relief, "Finally."

"I don't know where we are but since everyone sighed like that, I'm going to say we're somewhere good. Yay!" Lacky said.

Magolor grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. The channel had the weather on. A young girl with a beret on her head was giving the temperatures for Dreamland.

"Hello everyone!" the girl said, "The weather for Dreamland's mainland this week is…hot. Really, really hot. One hundred degrees hot. So keep those fans in hand and the ice cream handy!"

Magolor stared at the TV with a blank expression on his face. He narrowed his eyes, dropped the remote and slowly floated out the door, "I'm going to Shiver Star."


	10. Marx and Magolor Get Locked Out

"Ahahaha, I can't wait to eat this pie when we get back to the house," Marx exclaimed.

"Apple pie to be exact." Magolor said.

It was dusk in Dreamland and Marx and Magolor were on their way home from buying a whole bunch of pastries from a bakery.

"Be sure to hide the pie from Kirby. He'll eat the whole thing up." Marx said.

"I'll just distract him with these tomatoes." Magolor replied.

They finally made it back to the house. But when Magolor tried to open the door, it was locked.

"Hmm, that's strange," he said. He began to knock on the door, "Hey, open up."

"That'll never work." Marx said, "Watch me."

Marx went up to the door and began to kick it hard, "Come down here and open the door!" he shouted.

Magolor put down the bags of food and searched through the bushes, "I know there's a spare key somewhere…where is it?"

"Well while you do that, I'll go check in the back," Marx ran to the back of the house and saw that one of the windows was open.

"Bingo!" He jumped up on the windowsill and as soon as he did, he saw Lacky right in front of him.

"Oh hi Marx. My master gave me strict orders to not let you and Magolor inside," Lacky said.

"What? Move out of the way Lacky, I don't have time for this."

"Nope. I can't let you inside."

"And why not!?"

"I don't know. For his own amusement I guess…"

"What are you talking about? He's _never_ amused!" Marx was becoming impatient, "Lacky, either move or go open the front door!"

"What are you doing at the window, Lacky?" Zero Two asked from the living room.

"Oh I was just telling Marx that I can't let him inside because you said so." Lacky replied.

Zero Two floated over to the open window, brushed Marx off the sill and onto the ground with his wing, and shut it close.

"Hey! Get back here! You can't just leave us out here!" Marx shouted.  
>"Watch me."<p>

Marx grumbled and tried to jump up from the ground repeatedly to look inside the house. That was until Zero Two came back and closed the curtains. At that point he went back to the front yard where Magolor was.

"So did you find a way inside?" Magolor asked.

"I did…" Marx began to say.

"Oh great! Let's go then!"

"Except…" Marx continued, "Eyeball purposely locked us out."

"Oh…" Magolor slumped and tapped his forehead. Then he looked up and saw the chimney. "Hey I have an idea: I'll go through the chimney and open the door from the inside!"

"Haha, well okay then." Marx tilted his head a bit, " It doesn't seem like the fireplace is on so give it a shot."

So Magolor floated up above and tried to squeeze through the chimney, "Agh…I think it's gonna be a tight fit…"

"Keep trying. It's all up to you Mags!" Marx shouted enthusiastic from below.

From inside the house, Kirby was listening to his MP3 player while eating a meal. He suddenly began to feel cold."

"Brrr…Kirby could use some heat right now…" he said.

So he went to the kitchen to grab a match from one of the drawers. Then he went up to the fireplace and tossed the match over the logs.

Kirby headed back to the sofa and rubbed his stubs together, "Poyo. That's better. Oh! I bet Kirby's food is cold by now." Then he took his plate and went back to the kitchen.

Back above the house Magolor managed to get inside the chimney and was already half way down. By then it was too late when he realized that the fireplace had been lit. He began to cough when the smoke hit his face.

"Ugh…someone lit the fireplace just now…maybe I can-"

But before he could finish, he noticed his cloak caught on fire from the embers that scattered inside the chimney shoot.

"Ah. AH!" Magolor tried the pat the fire out with his hands but it was already spreading too far. He quickly unbuckled his cloak, dropped it, and flew back up the chimney shoot. His body got stuck in the chimney opening for a moment but he managed to squeeze through, then he toppled over the roof and fell face first onto the ground.

"Sooo…I'm guessing someone lit the fireplace?" Marx said as he flipped Magolor over with his foot. "By the way where's your cloak?"

"Ugh…yes someone lit it…and my cloak caught on fire…" Magolor sat up and held his head, "We're going to have to try something else…"

"Hmm…uh…wait a second." Marx ran over to the side of the house and found a small hole. "Hey Mags, I found something!" he shouted.

Magolor floated over to him, "What is it?"

"This hole leads to the basement and I think I can fit!"

Magolor clasped his hands together, "Ah, great job Marx! I'll wait out here okay?"

So Marx went inside the hole and into the basement. It was a little hard to see the stairs but he was able to make them out. He quickly ran up the stairs and stopped at the door.

"Alright!" Marx said to himself as he pushed the door open with his foot. But to his surprise he saw Zero Two waiting in front.

Marx twitched and stuttered, "But how did you- We were- and then you-"

But before he could finish, Zero Two slammed the door in Marx's face, making him topple down the stairs and onto his back.

Marx sat up and grumbled, "How did he know?" he seethed to himself. Then he climbed back out the hole to where Magolor was waiting.

"Hm? What happened?" Magolor asked.

"He knew we would try the basement and slammed the door in my face."

Magolor rubbed his temples and looked up. "Looks like we'll have to resort to drastic measures…let's go, Marx." He picked him up and floated over to the Lor. Then he opened one of the compartments and pulled out a small-sized weapon.

"Eh? What's that?" Marx asked.

"It's a mini version of the Lor's main cannon." Magolor said. "I'll blast a small hole on the side of the house, and we're in! I'll fix the wall later."

Marx grinned widely, "Well c'mon, c'mon! Fire it! I wanna see how it works."

"Alright. Stand back."

Magolor pointed the cannon towards one of the walls of the house then pressed one of the buttons. The cannon began to charge but then it stopped midway.

"Huh? That's not suppose to happen." He shook the cannon then hit it with his fist a couple of times. Suddenly the cannon activated and shot a large energy blast towards the house that left a huge hole in the wall.

Magolor winced and put down the cannon. "Uh…that wasn't suppose to happen either…"

"Meh, who cares? We can get inside now!" Marx said.

From inside, Lacky floated over to the huge hole in the wall. "Wow, look master. The window got bigger! And look there's Marx and Magolor!"

"Arrrggghh! What did you two idiot's do!?" Zero Two shouted.

"Hey, hey! **You** wouldn't let us in! So we took the initiative." Marx yelled.

"Because I wanted some peace and quiet! And it was going so well too until _this_ happen! You two are fixing this!"

Suddenly Kirby ran over from sofa to where Zero Two and Lacky were to see what all the commotion was about.

"Poyo! Marx! Magolor! What took you guys so long?" Kirby asked.

"You mean you were inside the whole time!? Marx shouted. "Why didn't you open the door!?"

"Headphones." Kirby responded. Then he turned around to see the pastries that were left on the front lawn. "Food!" he shouted. And he inhaled one of the bags in one gulp.

"Agh! No, Kirby that wasn't for you! Ugh…" Then Marx shook his head and walked inside the house scowling.

"Oh! Also, Kirby found this in the bushes. Did you lose this Magolor?" Kirby showed him a key and gave it to him.

"Kirby that was the spare key! It was never-" Magolor sighed, "Oh forget it." He placed his palm over his face then floated back inside the house.

Kirby scratched his head then looked over to see another bag full of food lying on the lawn.

"Ooh! Maxim tomatoes!" Then he took the bag and walked back inside as well.


End file.
